MichaelsiCast
MichaelsiCast is a relatively new commentator, and has reviewed a few times. Outside of commentaries, Mike is mainly a videographer, gamer, and professionally an electronic dance artist. He was in the commentary community during mid-2011, and returned in late 2016. History Mike got attention from the CC in January 2011 when he stumbled upon an asshole "commentator" then known as TheArmoredCat doing a bashful "commentary" on one of his videos (since deleted), and then MidnightAnubis (wave3436 at the time) doing a commentary on the same video, but unlike ArmoredCat, giving legitimate criticism. He responded to both commentaries in a Christianu2uber-like manner, remarking his video as outdated, and making defensive statements, but has deleted both responses since. A few other users commentated on the same video, as well as his responses, but even those he took the wrong way, and created an "anti-hater team" to send his supporters after the commentators, attempting to thumbs them down and flag them. Later in the month, Mike found out about ArmoredCat "commentating" on him again, and was so angry that he resorted to sending threats in PMs, even after being told it's not a smart move. He practically tried to blackmail him into taking down the "commentaries" and stopping what he was doing. Him and his supporters continued to go after ArmoredCat. However, even some of them would tell him to stop overreacting and just ignore him, much to him taking his frustration out on them. The conflict died a month later, and nobody really won or lost. Mike went on with his videos, ultimately stopped overreacting to the hate, and in some areas, eventually started to actually listen to criticism. Meanwhile, he found ArmoredCat doing a commentary on Joshua8428's tagged video. This is when he jumped into doing commentaries, starting off by commentating on the same video and ripping off a majority of what ArmoredCat said, minus the bashing. (Note from Mike: I wasn't being serious in that video.) Being subscribed to Joshua at the time, Mike heard from former commentator Chenana4ever about what Joshua said to her. At first he was willing to defend him, but with a change of heart, made a commentary on him blaming his viewers, when he was clearly at fault. Mike felt terrible for the friendship dying, but ultimately was praised for the points he made. Continuing with commentaries, Mike commentated on a possible troll who was protesting against making parodies of the Angry German Kid. In May 2011, Mike did a commentary on a seemingly little kid who, like him, was doing something called "iMichael." He appeared to take the kid's videos too seriously, but deleted the commentary 10 days later, knowing he did something wrong. However, some still called him out for it, even suspecting that Mike was a troll. Mike, just for the sake of commentating on Guptill89, commentated on a nearly-2-year-old video, which was Guptill's rant on Internet spelling. At the end of June 2011, Mike did a commentary on one of his fanboys, who went by KirbyMSC. KirbyMSC trolled everyone into thinking he was (literally) a retard, and would respond to any video made on him. Mike made a commentary advising him to ignore the trolls. However, soon after, he and Kirby both went back to false flagging and rude comments. In fact, Kirby was still going as extreme as death threats. Mike kept using the autism card to defend Kirby. Both of them were advised to stop what they were doing, and get on with what they enjoy. Eventually, Mike listened, and stopped defending him. Kirby was also proven to be a troll when suspicion rose. The final commentary Mike did before he stopped paying attention to the CC was on CopperVision's "Give Michael his account back" video, which he pretended to take seriously for the sake of a commentary. While a few commentaries targeted towards Mike remain on YouTube, he has since deleted all those commentaries he made. In late 2016, Mike decided to return to the CC after doing a commentary making fun of TheArmoredCat. He subscribed to Doodletones to get an idea of what the CC is like, and officially returned with a commentary on Blaze The Movie Fan. Avatars Previous avatars: Quilava (three times) Silver (Pokémon Adventures) (three times) Mangatar Current avatars: Mike's Mii/channel icon Bubsy Yun (Yona of the Dawn) Yungoos (Pokemon Sun and Moon) People he commentated on Joshua8428 (three times, two deleted) linquazillion (deleted) mtedesco6 (deleted) Guptill89 (deleted) KirbyMSC (deleted) CopperVision (deleted) TheArmoredCat/TheArchMageZer0 Blaze The Movie Fan (twice) Clay Claymore (blind, deleted) ComedyShortsGamer (one-shot) Doodletones (chain) Himself Kung-E Muller Jonah Smith (chain) People that commentated on him Previous generations: TheArmoredCat/TheArchMageZer0 MidnightAnubis (then wave3436, no longer available due to that account's termination) ChaoticRenegade1/DeadEyeofDoom GFXer2010 SlaphappyGam3r VesperTheSnake BrendonG594Stuff (few times, all deleted) Phoenixangelgal Joshua8428 (one-shot) TheDreadDormammu1 Jiglypuff218 H1GHLANDER360 xMephistanx realmwarss (was on blip.tv) Lentertament Sonicfan5200 TOGProfessor (one-shot) Leopold Slikk (in one of Mike's AGK episodes) Steventhemaster (co-op with Somberguy20, was on blip.tv) ______________________________________________________ Current generations: Jonah Smith (chain) AnnabethRide Category:Males Category:Commentators